bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RGB
RGB is an "object head", a creature with the full appearance of a human but with an object instead of a normal head, a television in the case of RGB. RGB is a self proclaimed "Worst Monster", however despite this he has spent the majority of his current life finding heroes to try and save his world. RGB currently does not feel that his absence from his world since coming to Rigel Prima is that big of a deal. After all, he feels that the current Hero has more than enough protection without him around for a while. He would still like to get back at some point, though her seems to currently not have an easy way back. RGB has been around for a very long time, and he hopes that things will continue like that for a longer time yet. Appearance Default Form RGB takes the appearance of an old 80's style television set suspended in the air above a similarly disembodied suit. The television serves as his head for all intents and purposes, with the screen providing a face and the color test bars an expressive mouth, by either bending to a smile or scowl, or "drooling" a specific color that correlates to a specific emotion (yellow=fear, blue=sadness, green=happiness, purple=curiosity, red=anger). His antennas will also move and change with his mood, and are extremely sensitive. His hands are gloves, and his feet are shoes with spats built in. The collar of his shirt is turned up due to the static from the television, which amusingly, gives it the appearance of a satellite dish. He couldn't change this even if he wanted to. The static also gives him the overall smell of pennies and ozone. RGB stands at 5'5" tall, with a lean and athletic figure based on that of an ice skater, to which his suit is both well fit and entirely comprises (though both his pants and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up for being too long). He is able to change the color of his outfit both willingly and accidentally, allowing him to camouflage or adjust brightness as needed or when startled or hurt. His outfits are typically very bright, though the whole suit as well as his hat will always match. He currently has wooden horseshoes nailed to his feet and he has absolutely no idea how to get them off, meaning they will probably stay there for quite a while. Additionally, he carries a bamboo cane that he can summon with a snap of his fingers, a property which he will often creatively and effectively utilize. It does not appear as though anyone else save for himself (in either state) can use it in this way. His boater hat has a more inconsistent sort of loyalty, staying on his head in all situations save for the plot-relevant or comedic. Handkerchiefs are rarely not found on his person. RGB is indelible, which means no major changes can be made to his body, whether added on or taken away, unlike most denizens of his world who can add or subtract parts of themselves quite easily. Instead, RGB is limited to small changes, mainly superficial ones, such as the wooden horseshoes nailed to his feet. Negative His usual vibrant colors turn into dark static when in this state. The "mouth" of color bars becomes a single, large "eye", and the colors that usually drip from the screen are also not only changed in color, but inverted in direction. His cane also grows the head of a "Fear" from it, turning it into a "Fear"-Scythe and making it extremely dangerous. Personality Though he appears to be classy and sophisticated, it is only a facade. A coward, a sham artist, and a stubborn believer that the world can be saved. A bit cheesy, and an entertainer at heart who can too easily be provoked to dance, yet prefers to keep his personal space. He also falls in love altogether too easily, likely due to his pansexuality. His actions and motives are largely unknown, but he has been described by the last Hero as "Neutral" when she was asked whether she considers him to be good or evil. Likes Puns, but only if he is the one making them. Rooibos tea (or any tea, really, as long as it's not green), if he were able to drink it. Dogs. Mary Poppins, who he has imitated on several counts. Given the choice between ice skating or rollerblading, he would choose rollerblading. Dislikes A not unreasonable fear of water, due to having an electrical appliance for a head. Cats are also not something he cares for, since their fur will cling to his screen and he had had a bad experience with one while attempting to recruit another hero. Special Traits/Powers Negative RGB possesses an alternate personality and form, a sort of Hyde to his usual Jekyll, appearing only if RGB is "killed" in any sense (this includes being turned "off"). Generally referred to as "Negative" RGB due to his greyscale and static appearance. Though the effect seems to wear off with time, RGB in this state is incredibly powerful, and incredibly dangerous. He is a skilled and brutal fighter, and does not possess the instinct to run away that his counterpart does. His "Fear"-Scythe is the result of his normal bamboo cane being infected with fear. Not only does it do damage like a normal scythe, but if it punctures or cuts someone even slightly, they are infected with intense fear. This effect does not work on RGB himself and it can be assumed this is because his Negative form is already imbued with fear The appearance of Negative also seems to be followed by blue and gold flowers, which explode when he reverts back to his usual form. The vines these flowers grow on, however, remain for days at least, and are inedible by creatures such as "Ideas", indicating they are not made of normal "Stuff" (the substance that makes up not only RGB himself but everything else in his world). His primary self is not currently aware of this alternate form. Television RGB's head not only looks like an old television set, it also functions as one. However, if he is being used as a television, he loses awareness of himself for that period of time, incapable of being anything other than a television. He is, however, aware of what is being played on his screen. The upper white dial changes the channel, and serves to switch him into "tv mode". The lower black dial adjusts the set's volume, and can be used to adjust RGB's voice even when conscious. The bottom white panel contains brightness and contrast sliders, which can also be used by RGB without losing awareness. The black square above the panel is currently, however, a mystery, and one RGB clearly does not wish to divulge. It's possible that it may be a power button, or remote receiver. Dreams RGB does not experience dreams of his own when he is asleep or in Television mode. Instead, RGB is very susceptible to ''other ''people's dreams. When he is exposed to them, rather than experiencing them as the other person does, RGB experiences horrific nightmares, typically consisting of his demise by means of black-and-white era film stunts gone wrong (such as those done by Buster Keaton, Charlie Chaplin, and Harold Lloyd). He is typically very unfazed by these, remarking that they are "not how he died". The only dream known to actually disturb him during it was one relating to being faced with an ironing board. General Skills As a jack of all trades entertainer, RGB has a handful of bardic skills. He is musically talented, with both a good singing voice and proficiency at ukulele. He can also dance, with confirmed styles including tap dancing. He's also a skilled chess and poker player, but rarely plays the latter after once being caught using magic tricks to cheat. He is more adept at rollerblading than ice skating.